Wu
"We cannot change the past, but we can prepare for the future." ''- 'Sensei Wu'' '''Sensei Wu is the mentor of the four Ninja: Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole. He is also the younger brother of Lord Garmadon and the uncle of Lloyd Garmadon. Biography Sensei Wu's Early Life Sensei Wu is the younger son of the First Spinjitzu Master. In Wu's childhood, he and Garmadon were the best of friends. One day in his youth, Wu lost his father's katana during a spar, and Garmadon climbed over the wall to retrieve it. While outside, the Great Devourer bit Garmadon's hand, corrupting him with its venom. As a result of the growing evil within him, Garmadon became increasingly distant from his family, but he and Wu would remain civil with each other for some time. After their father died, Garmadon and Wu vowed to protect the Golden Weapons. Garmadon, however, planned to steal the Weapons, but when he tried, Wu confronted him and they fought. Wu won the battle and banished Garmadon to the Underworld. Way of the Ninja He heads to Ignacia. There, he walks into Four Weapons. He encounters Kai, and he gives him a attitude. Sensei Wu feels potential in Kai. The Skulkin Army, led by Samukai arrive. Sensei Wu and Samukai fight, and Nya is taken. He takes Kai to the Monastery of Spinjitzu. Kai passes the training, and Sensei Wu goes to rest. The Golden Weapon King of Shadows Weapons of Destiny Rise of the Snakes Sensei Wu finds the Ninja playing a video game, upset at the fact they're neglecting their training, he unplugs the video game and scolds them. He begins to speak about the power of the Golden Weapons, when Nya interrupts, stating that Lord Garmadon is in Jamanakai Village. The Ninja rush to their Dragons, displaying the fact they're not in peak shape, and set off to face Lord Garmadon. After the Ninja find that it was just Lloyd Garmadon they discover the legend of the Green Ninja through one of Sensei Wu's scrolls. To determine the identity of the Green Ninja they set up a tournament. In the second round of the Green Ninja tournament, Kai's sword bursts into flames, and Sensei Wu quickly rushes outside. He uses Zane's Shuriken to put out the fire, and once again scolds the Ninja. Sensei Wu then returns to his Spirit Smoke to see that the Serpentine have invaded Jamanakai Village. He tells the Ninja of what he saw and sends them to save the village. After the battle between the Hypnobrai and the Ninja, Sensei Wu arrives to talk to the Ninja. Before the episode ends, he returns to the Monastery. Home Once again, Sensei Wu's meditation is interrupted by his pupils' noisemaking, but he is pleasantly surprised to find them in the training course rather than the game room. He dissuaded the Ninja from questioning Zane's odd behavior and tried to comfort Zane when he became melancholy over not knowing his origins. Later, Sensei Wu ate dinner with his pupils and was dragged into a friendly food fight. The next day, the Ninja set out to Wildwood Forest on a tip from Zane, who had stumbled upon Lloyd's Treehouse Fortress after following a mysterious Falcon. Sensei Wu intially remained at the Monastery of Spinjitzu with Nya, but only so he could prepare himself for the battle against the Serpentine. He and Nya flew to the forest astride Flame's back, only to find the fortress crumbling and Cole attacking his allies (due to Skales' hypnotism). Recognizing the signs of Hypnobrai Hypnotism, Sensei Wu played the Sacred Flute, breaking the spell and allowing the Ninja to escape the fortress moments before it collapsed completely. On their way back to the monastery, Sensei Wu explained the flute's significane to the Ninja, claiming that it would play a large part in the defeat of the Hypnobrai. When Flame returned to the monastery, the group was horrified to see it completely destroyed - the Hypnobrai had burned it to the ground after retrieving their staff. As the Ninja rushed to free the other dragons from their burning stable, they blamed Zane for their loss, prompting Sensei Wu to rebuke them for their rash anger. Before the Ninja could apologize, Zane had already flown into the night on the back of his dragon. Despite the loss of their home, Sensei Wu remained optimistic as he and his pupils erected a meager shelter from what they could salvage from the monastery. The next day, Zane returned and explained that the Falcon had led him to a new home: the Destiny's Bounty. As the Ninja rushed to explore the ship, Sensei Wu promised that they would help Zane find his family, only for Zane to reply that they were his family. Snakebit As the Ninja worked on restoring the Destiny's Bounty, Jay's parents, Ed and Edna, came by to visit their son. Sensei Wu watched in amusement as Jay struggled to remain calm despite his parents' embarassing antics; commenting afterwards that the Blue Ninja could teach them all "the art of kissing pillows". The next day, he noticed that the Ninja's dragons were molting, and told his pupils that the beasts would have to go to the Spirit Coves to complete their metamorphosis. After seeing the dragons off, Sensei Wu joined the others in walking to Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk so Jay could visit his parents. Upon arrival, they found the owners stuffed in a fridge, slowly transforming into snakes. Sensei Wu immediately realized that Ed and Edna had been bitten by the Fangpyre tribe, a suspicion confirmed when the Fangpyre revealed themselves, along with Lloyd (who had released them in hopes of getting revenge on the Hypnobrai who betrayed him). The Ninja immediately jumped into battle, fending off the snakes and their new vehicles while Sensei Wu began playing the Sacred Flute to weaken the Serpentine. Unfortunately for him, Lloyd drowned out the music with a Fangpyre-infected boombox; when Sensei Wu demanded that Lloyd stop that, his evil nephew simply turned up the volume and claimed not to hear his words. In the confusion, Sensei Wu was almost bitten by a Fangpyre Scout, but Edna knocked it out with a frying pan. The Fangpyre were eventually forced to retreat, but their staff was still in the hands of General Fangtom. To save Ed and Edna, Sensei Wu told the Ninja about the Golden Weapons' ability to transform, and the Ninja soon manifested vehicles of their own with which to pursue the fleeing Serpentine. Jay managed to retrieve the staff, but his inexperience with his new vehicle caused him to lose focus, reverting the jet to its original form. The other ninja soon followed, and the group barely escaped back to the Destiny's Bounty with the anti-venom. Never Trust a Snake Can of Worms The Snake King Tick Tock Once Bitten, Twice Shy The Royal Blacksmiths The Green Ninja All of Nothing The Rise of the Great Devourer The Day of the Great Devourer Appearance Sensei Wu is an elderly man with a long white beard. He normally wears a white robe and a conical straw hat. Occasionally, he wears a more elaborate white and black kimono with Chinese characters inscribed in gold along the left side. He is rarely seen without his bamboo staff or his tea set. Trivia *Sensei Wu loves to drink tea. *As a boy, Sensei Wu had the same hairstyle as Lloyd, while as a teenager he had a blond variant of Jay's. Set Appearances Normal: *2504 Spinjitzu Dojo *853106 LEGO Ninjago Battle Arena *853111 Exclusive Weapon Training Set *853101 Sensei Wu Keychain Kimono: *2507 Fire Temple *2521 Lightning Dragon Battle *2255 Sensei Wu 2012 Version: *9446 Destiny's Bounty *9450 Epic Dragon Battle Gallery Sensei.png|Sensei Wu Wu2.png|Sensei Wu on the LEGO.com products page lego-ninjago-minifigures-sensei-wu.jpg|Sensei Wu in Front, Side and Back 6610348639_ec8c238805.jpg Sensei-Wu-Black-Robes.jpg|Sensei Wu's Summer 2011 version. Sensei_Wu.jpg|Spinner 250px-Sensei_Wu.png Senseiwuop.png|Sensei Wu in the opening theme Team opening.png Sensei_Wu_Spinjitzu.png|Sensei Wu's Spinjitzu tornado fail.png youngwu1.png|Sensei Wu as a child youngwu2.png 185px-Sacred_flute_ep_3.png Sensei and garmadon ep.9.png Wu and wu g. dimension ep.8.png Sensei returned ep.10.png Sensei in action ep.10.png Team ep.11.png Senseiwuchokun.png Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Characters Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Humans Category:Ninjago Category:Heroes Category:Ninja